


Operation Zeitsturm

by Elektrosmog (orphan_account)



Category: Music RPF, Welle: Erdball
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elektrosmog
Summary: Welle:Erdball find that their time machine "prop" isn't actually a prop after all.





	Operation Zeitsturm

Welle:Erdball were sitting around after the filming of Operation Zeitsturm. All of die Funkhausgruppe were there, and Welle:Erdball were planning on recording some more music after the film shooting was over. Just then, Frau Plastique realised something. The time machine prop had gone. She had seen Frau Venus with it earlier in the day, though.  
"Venus!" Plastique said, "Venus! Do you have the time machine?"  
"Huh... no, we don't have it," said Frau Venus, "Hey, Alf, didn't you give it to Herzinfarkt to look after?"  
"Possibly..." Alf shrugged.  
"I saw someone holding it, just before," Honey said, "I've never seen him around before though."  
"Ah. That's one of the extras, then," Alf said, "That makes sense."

******

"Here it is!" Alf said as he brought the time machine back into the room, "The time machine is here!"  
Suddenly, Alf slipped, and the time machine crashed to the floor. A white light encased the members of Welle:Erdball, and, when it disappeared, they were gone. They had traveled back in time.  
The four musicians looked around them, dinosaurs were walking across the fields, pterodactyls flying in the sky. Everything looked strange.  
"Oh... oh no..." Honey said, "Alf, what have you done?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Alf said, "I really didn't!"  
"You took us back in time!" Honey said, "Reverse whatever you did right now! Take us back!"  
"I... I..." Alf didn't know what to say. He was still taking everything in.  
"Alf, if this is a trick it's a very good one," Venus said, "But that's enough, stop it!"  
Suddenly, one of the dinosaurs turned towards them.  
"Alf!" Honey yelled, "Take us back now!"  
"I, I..." Alf was still hitting buttons on the time machine, hoping one of them would work, but nothing happened. The dinosaur came closer still and the four musicians ran off. While they were running, Alf slipped again, the time machine falling to the floor once more. Again, the same flash of white light. This time, they returned to the present.  
"We're back!" Honey said, "Phew, that sure was a close one, huh."  
The others didn't know what to say, but they were relieved they were back in the present at least.

******

"Turns out that time machine prop wasn't such a prop after all," Honey said.  
"We need to get rid of it," Alf said, "We need to get rid of the time machine."  
"We could go out into the woods are bury it," Plastique suggested.  
"No," Honey replied, "It would only be a matter of time before someone else finds it. I think we're going to have to completely destroy it."  
"Aw, that's a shame, it seems like such a waste," Plastique said, "A real working time machine! And we have to destroy it!"  
"But imagine if someone goes back in time and does something really stupid!" Honey said, "Dinosaurs are brought back, for example. Or nukes being sent back in time! The whole world would be destroyed! And how would we finish Tanzmusik für Roboter then?"  
"You have a point, Honey," Venus said, "And it's what we had to do in the movie, after all."  
"But that was just a movie," Plastique said, "Come on Honey, don't you want to keep the time machine like Doctor Linde wanted?"  
"As you said Plastique, that was just a movie," Honey said, "We need to get rid of this damn machine for the good of the world."  
"Honey is right," Alf said, "The time machine has to go."  
The time machine was taken away, and Honey picked up a shovel to hit it with.  
"Be careful," Alf said, "We don't want the shovel to go back in time or something like that."  
"Right," Honey said, as he hit the machine.  
Eventually, the machine was a pile of pieces on the floor. But suddenly, the machine glowed. It began to repair itself. Soon, the time machine was back in one piece once again.  
"It... it repaired itself?" Alf said, "But how?"  
"Oh come on," Plastique said, "Are you kidding me?"  
Honey sighed.  
"So we're going to have to look after this thing then, aren't we?" Honey said, "There's no other way. We'll have to make sure no one else gets it."  
"Sounds good to me," Alf said, as Honey picked up the time machine and the four of them walked off. Honey put the machine into a secure safe in the basement of the Welle:Erdball studios. No one would ever find it there. It seemed like a good place to hide it. And yet the question still remained. Who put a time machine there in the first place? Why was the prop time machine a real time machine? It seemed those questions would go unanswered, all Welle:Erdball wanted to do now was act as if everything was normal. And to make sure that no one ever got that machine. Honey would make sure that no one could get it, and Welle:Erdball would make sure that no one could mess with the balance of time, and the balance of the world.


End file.
